


Justice

by LumosLyra



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Blood Kink, Bodice-Ripper, Established Relationship, F/M, Hand Jobs, Hybristophilia, If You Squint - Freeform, Light Angst, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Smut, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:46:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26933083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LumosLyra/pseuds/LumosLyra
Summary: But the moment Potter was struck down in battle, it was as if the quiet ember burning within her had caught and an inferno of fury stood in her place. The thick arousal that filled him each time a Death Eater’s string of life was severed by her wand initially came by surprise. There was something about watching the sweet, innocent Muggleborn slaughter an enemy without remorse that made Draco want to show her exactly how much he needed her.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Theodore Nott, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy/Theodore Nott, Hermione Granger/Theodore Nott
Comments: 15
Kudos: 208
Collections: 2020Kinktober, Good Girl Hermione





	Justice

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Kinktober 2020 hosted by [ The Restricted Section ](https://www.facebook.com/groups/restricted.section.fanfic) and [ Kinks of Knockturn Alley](https://www.facebook.com/groups/569708090336443/). 
> 
> My kink was **hybristophilia**. Hybristophilia is a paraphilia in which sexual arousal, facilitation, and attainment of orgasm are responsive to and contingent upon being with a partner known to have committed an outrage, cheating, lying, known infidelities, or crime—such as rape or murder.

“You are a fucking avenging angel.” 

They burst into the bedroom of the small cottage, door banging against the wall, her face lit up with laughter and her eyes wild with adrenaline. Hands impatiently tugged at the buttons holding the bodice of her dress closed. His fingers itched to rip the delicate fabric, but the last time he did that after a mission, she’d nearly broken his fingers and made him wait until she repaired her bodice  _ by hand _ —not wand—until she let him fuck her again. 

That had been an excruciating two days. 

She giggled and thrust her fingers through his hair, mussing the tidy blond strands as he worked at the buttons, nimbly undoing them one by one. 

“They didn’t stand a chance,” she teased, her lips finding his temple. “Unprepared, the lot of them.” 

She was so  _ fucking _ beautiful, flushed and splattered in the blood of their enemies, the scent of spellfire clinging to her riotous mass of curls. It was very nearly his favorite scent, the way the dark, dangerous scent of battle clung to her body to counteract the sweet orange-blossom oil she used to define her curls. 

He’d always known that Hermione Granger was not a witch to be trifled with but when Harry Potter was lost to the Death Eaters at the Battle of Godric’s Hollow in the autumn 1902, she snapped and nearly wiped out an entire squadron of them without using a single Unforgivable. Blasting curses, slicing hexes, and even one well place stinging jinx brought the group of Death Eaters to their knees before the remainder of them grasped their fallen brethren and apparated away. 

That was the first time they truly  _ fucked, _ high on adrenaline after their escape, minds not ready to grieve the loss of their friend, so Draco had bent her over the bed in the small cottage they used in the base, her skirts around her waist and his hand dragging blood-coloured lines over her throat until they collapsed on the bed and Theo found them. He crawled in bed with the two of them and lazy love-making commenced until the gravity of the situation fell upon them and the laughter and sweet kisses turned to sobs as they clung to one another in the wake of their grief. 

The four of them had been nearly inseparable in the middling years of the war when Draco and Theo, one of them grievously injured, had fled their own Marking ceremonies in 1897. And while Hermione and Theo had become close friends nearly instantly, something to do with their shared obsession of spell-crafting and wand-lore, it had taken Draco just a bit longer to ingratiate himself into the ranks of the Order. With his father and aunt serving in the Dark Lord’s inner circle, his surname wasn’t one that bred trust easily, but with patience and time, he was accepted. 

Truthfully, Hermione came around faster than Potter, drawing him down to the potions lab and putting him to work as soon as his injuries were mostly healed so he could brew a myriad of draughts and remedies for an army who was quickly burning through their own reserves. He worked hard and earned her trust with each perfectly brewed batch of burn creme, blood replenisher, and pain potion. She’d been sweet then, almost timid in her handling of him, but the moment Potter was struck down in battle, it was as if the quiet ember burning within her had caught and an inferno of fury stood in her place.

The thick arousal that filled him each time a Death Eater’s string of life was severed by her wand initially came by surprise. There was something about watching the sweet, innocent Muggleborn slaughter an enemy without remorse that made Draco want to show her exactly how much he  _ needed _ her. He’d given in to her advances, too weary from battle and too overextended to care about why it was he was aroused by the sight of his lover committing heinous crimes against their enemies, but it had yet to cease, even now, one year following the death of their friend. 

“You were glorious.” He tugged her bodice open, hands sliding over the fine boning of her corset to curl around the small of her waist, as he bent low, tongue licking a hot stripe over the bared flesh. 

“I did what needed to be done.” Hermione shrugged out of her bodice, the expensive fabric dropping to the floor as her hands quickly untied the strings of her corset, loosening it with quick, precise tugs until Draco was able to manipulate the clasps at the front. 

“You always say that.” His teeth nipped at the side of her neck, hands finding her breasts beneath her combinations, the corset discarded on the floor as Hermione’s hands worked quickly at the fastenings of her skirts. “It doesn’t change the fact that it is so  _ bloody _ sexy, Granger.” 

Draco’s hands sunk into her curls, pulling pins out and dropping them onto the hardwoods until they tumbled around her shoulders in a riotous mass just as her skirts dropped to the floor, leaving her only in her undergarments, and he still fully clothed. 

A throat cleared from the doorway and their heads turned to find Theo leaning casually against the frame, a fresh, green apple in his hand. “Starting without me?” He took a bite of the crisp fruit, a dribble of juice trailing down his chin, and all Draco could think about was how he wanted to lick it off of the man’s day-old stubble. He loved them both, of that there was little doubt, but with the scent of spellfire clinging to his witch, he attention was once more diverted. 

Hermione’s fingers plucked at the buttons of her combinations, deftly undoing each one until she was left standing in nothing but her stockings and boots. 

“You’re the one who went to the kitchens first,” she tossed Theo a grin as her fingers threaded once more into Draco’s hair and she pulled him against her. 

Draco’s mouth found her neck and she released a contented moan when his teeth sank into the sensitive flesh of her pulse-point. Theo nearly growled, tossing the apple aside, and crossing the room in three short strides to drag his fingers through Hermione’s curls. He tilted her head back, her brown eyes glowing with mirth as she smiled up at him. 

“Are you going to be a good girl, Granger or do I need to turn you over my knee?” The pad of Theo’s thumb swiped over the high of her cheek, and she turned to kiss his palm. Her eyes fluttered closed as she moaned again, Draco’s mouth kissing a teasing trail up towards her ear and his hands found her breast. 

“Am I ever a good girl?” she quipped, her tongue darting out to swipe at Theo’s palm. 

“Not if I can help it.” He chuckled, lowering his face and pressing his lips to hers. “Just look at what the sight of you does to Draco, my dear. Whose blood are you wearing today that has our lover so aroused?” His eyes drifted to the small splatter of dark red along her collarbone.

“Mul—” Her voice caught when Draco bent low and captured one of her nipples in his mouth and his arms swept low to pick her up. “Mulciber. Draco saw him fall, along with Avery and—ah!” Hermione laughed again as Draco carried her over to their large bed, “—and one of the bloody Carrow twins, the girl.” 

Theo followed them, easing the boots from her feet after undoing the buttons on her shoes before slowly undoing the cuffs of his shirt while Draco quickly discarded his own clothing. The numerous layers he wore gave her time to savour the sight, even though she knew he was rushing through the task. 

“That explains the fervor. Malfoys can’t resist a powerful witch, you know.” 

Hermione sat up on her forearms, stockinged calves rubbing together as her thighs pressed together, watching her pair of lovers undress, eyes alight with equal appreciation of Draco’s frenzied and Theo’s slow, deliberate removal of clothing. “I’m rather fond of him like this. He’s raw, untamed.”

Theo’s arms curved around Draco from behind, holding the nearly nude wizard back from his prize on the bed. “And a bit too impatient.” Theo’s hand tucked inside of Draco’s trousers, hand wrapping around the blond’s hard length. 

“Fuck, fuck,  _ fuck.” _ The flurry of words rushed over Draco’s tongue and his hips canted forward to seek the delicious friction provided by Theo’s hand. 

Theo slowly trailed his lips over Draco’s neck, eyes trained on Hermione as her legs parted to reveal pretty pink folds and her hand crept over her stomach to draw a finger through the slick between her thighs. “That’s it, Hermione,” Theo encouraged, his hand slowly dragging over Draco’s cock. “Show him how much you want him too.”

Hermione moaned, fingers dipping into her core and pulling out to skate upwards, clit centered between her fingers and pleasure zipping down her spine. Her back arched on the bed as she pleasured herself to the sight of Theo’s hand pulling Draco’s flushed cock free from his clothing. The heels of her feet dug into the bed, fingers circling her clit with rapid precision as Theo’s lips whispered something unintelligible in Draco’s ear that, to Hermione’s eyes, made him shiver with need. 

“Doesn’t she look beautiful, Draco? Lying on our bed with her fingers teasing her pretty quim.” Theo’s arm tightened around Draco’s chest as his other hand slipped below his cock to grasp his bollocks. “I think our Hermione would like you to fuck her, her cheeks are nearly as flushed as her cunt.” 

“She’s beautiful.” A rush of breath filled Draco’s lungs, one of his hands grasping tightly around Theo’s forearm as his head dropped back against the other wizard’s shoulder. “Bloody fuck, Theo.”

Theo chuckled, “Look at this, reduced to expletives by just a few choice strokes of my hand.” The toe of his boot parted Draco’s legs further and Theo’s fingers pressed against his perineum, drawing upwards over his bollocks to grip his cock once more and forcing a low rumble from Draco’s chest, his hips rocking forward to meet each thrust of Theo’s hand. 

“Theo,” Hermione whined, the tall dark-haired wizard’s name falling from her lips like a prayer. Her fingers dipped once more into her dripping center as one hand drifted up to tease her breast. “Let Draco go, I need him.” 

Theo tutted, his lips trailing kisses over the curve of Draco’s shoulder, “Have patience, my dear.” 

“No.” Her hand lifted, beckoning the two men to join her, the fingers of her other hand sliding beside her clit and drawing tiny whimpers from her throat. “Need you now. Both of you.” 

Theo sighed in an over-exaggerated manner, dropping a final kiss to the side of Draco’s neck. “You two ruin all of my fun,” he pouted, his hands drawing away from Draco’s cock to rest lightly on the blond’s hips. The pads of his fingers pressed into the flesh at Draco’s hips and he pushed him forward slightly.    
  


Hermione shrieked a laugh as Draco dove forward and pressed his mouth to the seam of her quim, tongue drawing a long, quick stripe along her core before he sucked her clit into his mouth. “Gods, fuck… Draco!” 

“That’s it, pet. Let him hear you scream,” Theo said as Draco wrestled with his trousers, tugging them down and discarding them on the floor as his tongue darted wickedly over Hermione’s clit. 

As Theo watched Draco lick and nip at Hermione’s cunt, her fingers buried in his hair, he slowly disrobed, folding his clothes neatly as opposed to discarding them haphazardly like his two lovers on the bed. The sounds Hermione made filled the room as each press of Draco’s lips and brush of his tongue drove her closer to her inevitable peak while Theo calmly folded his trousers and set them aside. He savored the sight as he stepped closer to the pair of them, lost in the moment with their bodies flushed and warring sounds of their pleasure filling the room. 

The moment Hermione crested, Draco pulled back from her pulsing cunt and aligned his cock with her entrance. He entered her in one, swift moment and fell forward to cover her body with his own. Draco’s arousal tinged lips captured hers in a needy kiss and Theo’s hand skated over Draco’s scarred back as the dark-haired wizard watched his two lovers take their pleasure from one another. 

Hermione’s legs curled around Draco’s, cries of pleasure falling from her lips as he snapped his hips, driving and dragging his cock against her walls, at a frenzied, needy pace. 

Hermione’s chest rose and fell with each panted breath, her eyes blinking open to meet the dark, inky blue of Theo’s. Her hand rose, heavy with exertion and she reached for the dark-haired man who stood at the foot of their bed. “You’re so far away.” 

Theo crawled onto the bed and bent low to kiss Hermione sweetly on the lips. “I like to watch,” he teased, one of his hands settling on top of hers, pinning her to the bed, Draco’s thrusts slowing from a frenzy to a steady pace as he tilted her hips, causing bursts of light to flicker at the edge of her vision. “And sometimes, he needs you more than I do.” 

Theo’s eyes drifted to where his lovers were joined, unafraid to hide his lust at the sight of Draco’s cock disappearing into Hermione with each slow, even stroke. The blond’s hands curled around her hips leaving perfect indentations of his fingers as he pulled her towards him in time with the rhythm he had set. Theo bent low, taking one of Hermione’s nipples in his mouth, forcing her back to arch when he tugged upward on the sensitive bud and causing another subtle change of angle that drove a cry of pleasure from her throat.

It was easy for Theo to see the moment Hermione’s body closed tightly around Draco’s cock and he eagerly watched as Draco shuddered, the blond’s hips pressing flush against Hermione’s as he emptied himself into her, her name falling with reverence from his lips. 

“Perfect, wonderful witch. You’re too good to me. So  _ blood _ y good.” Draco murmured against her skin as his body lowered and she cradled his tired form against her sweat-slicked body as he left lazy kisses with his lips along the sweep of her shoulders. 

Theo’s hand pushed into Draco’s hair, pushing the white-blond locks from his lover’s face until he caught his breath, at which point he helped the tired man shift off of their witch and onto their bed. A quiet need flowed through him, not unlike the rapturous intensity with which Draco pushed Hermione over the edge, but something stronger, steadier, like the rush of a river downstream. Pride flowed through him at the thought of Hermione taking out the final wizard who was part of the group who had tortured Draco before their Marking Ceremonies, leaving him too weak to fight. Theo had barely gotten him out alive and they’d run to the Order seeking protection and pledging their lives to the fight on the opposite side of their families. 

Perhaps, he needed her too. Needed to show Hermione how much she meant to him, for all she had done for Draco over the past several years. Healing his wounds, befriending him, loving him. And while Theo knew she loved him with just as much fervor, he was indebted to his witch for avenging their wizard. 

Theo stretched out on the bed and tugged their witch on top of him as Draco recovered next to them, lazily watching from beneath hooded, sated eyes. Hermione’s knees parted over his thighs and her tight heat enveloped him as she sank down on Theo’s cock with a hiss, followed swiftly by a contented sigh when her sodden curls met his pelvis. 

She rocked forward, her hands pressing against his chest and he snapped his hips, driving his cock harder and deeper into her cunt, dripping with the evidence of her and Draco’s arousal. 

Strong arms wrapped around her frame, holding her in place as she felt every perfectly formed inch of Theo as he drove up and into her. Her eyes fluttered, opening and closing with each new wave of euphoria, a wanton moan falling from her lips at the sight of her lovers before her tangled in a heated kiss. 

Draco had crawled up the bed and bent over Theo, fingers curled around the other man’s jaw and Hermione could just make out the movement of their tongues as the kiss deepened. Theo groaned into Draco’s mouth when one of the blond’s fingers found his nipple, pinching the sensitive bud. 

Hermione’s fingers sunk into Draco’s silky hair and she tugged upward until he was kneeling tall beside her, his mouth swollen and pink. She twisted his head and pulled him down, her lips landing against his with a ferocity that only came after striking down one of their enemies. She needed him, needed Theo, as the adrenaline built in her body once more and her core tightened. She felt Draco grasp one of her breasts while Theo’s hand found the other and someone’s fingers pinched her clit and she screamed. 

The world went white.

Silence coated the room as her ears rang with the rush of her blood before the inevitable storm of her pleasure raged over her body, the grip of her pulsing cunt sending Theo over the edge with a string of expletives on his tongue.

She felt Draco’s smile as his lips dotted lazy kisses over her shoulders and neck, tongue dragging along her sweat slicked skin. “I love you like this,” he murmured. 

“Like what?” she said between panted breaths as her two wizards shifted her down onto the bed between them. 

“Wanton. Unabashed. Brazen.” The words were spoken with sincerity and she knew he meant them. She thought back to the reserved witch she had been a few years ago and laughed softly, a sweet smile spreading over her lips, knowing he was right. 

Theo chuckled, tucking Hermione into his side as Draco settled at her back. “Are you going to use every word in the dictionary?” 

Draco’s hand settled on Theo’s stomach as his hand draped over Hermione’s waist and the sated smile returned to his lips. “Carnal. Vindictive. Unbridled. I can keep going.

Theo’s lips found Hermione’s forehead, leaving a sweet kiss just over her brow. “Our very own angel of vengeance,” Theo said, drawing one of his fingers slowly along the curve of her neck and down her collarbone. 

Hermione’s fingers drifted back and brushed over one the dark, deep curse scars trailing over Draco’s thighs, the only one of many that she could reach from her current position, a small whimper falling from her lips. 

“Justice,” she whispered. “For Harry… for you.” 


End file.
